


Cockwarming on the Papal Throne

by beetlejuicy



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Cock Warming, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetlejuicy/pseuds/beetlejuicy
Summary: Papa always needs to teach you a lesson, doesn't he?
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader, Papa Emeritus IV/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	Cockwarming on the Papal Throne

You couldn’t handle the torture any longer, near 20 minutes of just sitting in Copia’s lap had been enough to adjust to his length, the pain of his thick girth was now a buzzing hum teasing your unattended clit. Testing the waters without looking back, you steeled your resolved and slowly grinded your hips against him, a low moan shaking from deep within your chest. Copia let you complete one rotation before wrapping one arm around your waist and letting the other slide up to hold your throat.

“Little lamb, Papa never said you could move,” his words sent shivers down your spine and you felt yourself clench around his cock like your life depended on it.

“Y-yes,” you whimpered, you felt your chest rising more rapidly, your nipples hardening from the arousal and the cold air embracing your bare chest. He held you tightly in place and thrust upwards into you harshly, the motion causing you to release a strangled scream, your face flushed and your tongue lulled out of your mouth.

“Yes, what?” His voice was strained, his grip was tighter, you felt your head swim from a growing lack of oxygen.

“Yes, Papa,” you moan, the rasp of your voice caused Copia to draw you closer to his chest, the sweetest of hugs in the most agonizing of ways.

He pressed kisses along your neck as he turned your face closer to him, his lips hungrily catching as much skin in soft pecks as they could, “Good girl, you’re Papa’s good girl, aren’t you? My most darling whore,” every word dipped in honey causing the pain in your core to cry harder against your senses. You begged internally for more stimulation, but knew better than to disobey the newly anointed Papa.

“Obedient sluts get rewards, no? Will you do anything your Papa says for your special prize?” You’d give his man your everlasting soul if he killed you right now.

“Yes, Papa, anything,” He relaxed his hold on your throat slightly, the threat of his control still looming closely.

“Magnificent.”

His arm that had kept you barred against his chest lazily drifted down your stomach, purposefully avoiding your cunt to grab at the meat of your thigh. The rough messaging nearly derailed your resolve to appease Papa IV as you caught yourself from lustfully grinding down on his cock again. You knew if you didn’t follow his orders, he’d toss you off his lap in an instant. Copia could find another to replace you just as quickly. The thought brought tears threatening to fall from your eyes.

“My pet, what’s wrong? Does it hurt?” Concern laced his voice as he stopped his teasing, you flushed at his words, Papa shouldn’t have so much care for you. “Ah, let Papa make it all better,” he brought both hands down to your hips and scooted you closer against his stomach, his cock hit a newer depth you hadn’t realized existed and your eyes saw flashes of white. Another moan slipped out of you and your back arched against the sensation. He moaned just at the sight of you, your vise grip on his cock almost had him burying his face into your hair and pounding into you until the world’s end, but he stopped himself, he needed to finish this as he intended. What kind of Papa would he be if you didn’t learn your lesson?

“Papa–” your voice rang out through the great hall, echoing off the emptiness, your bottom lip trembled, how could there have been more of him? Your hands were grasping at the arms of the papal throne, you needed to brace yourself to regain control of your sanity once more. Your mind buzzed once your breathing slowed back down, your heart refused to relax. His hands moving once again caught your attention until-

“Oh!~” His gloved fingers had made their way to your neglected clit and was playing with it devilishly slow, the rhythm soothing the ache in your core. His other hand made way to spread one leg further apart. He wished he had a mirror set up.

“Papa!” One of your hands fly to grasp his hand on our thigh while the other went to cover your mouth. Your mind was racing, begging to ride his cock until your own release, but you didn’t want to chance the meeting ending abruptly. All you could manage was to whine, too scared to ask permission.

“Mmm, my love, you’re shaking like a leaf!” Excitement flowed around Copia’s words, the sounds of your moaning bouncing around the room encouraged him to rapidly toy with you, “SIster, you’re going to cum all over my robes!” Was it a command? Was it a fact? Your head swayed backwards, you were definitely going to cum all over his robes… would that elicit a new punishment? Would he have you hand washing his robes for a month while implementing a no touch rule? Your heart squeezed at the thought, you hoped to Satan that wasn’t the case.

“No, Papa, I’m going to cum on your cock,” the words left your mouth before you could think better of them. His actions froze and his body went rigid. Fear prickled into you, you’d spoken out of turn.

You were too frozen in place to slump forward in sorrow, you tasted iron on your tongue- you must’ve bitten your lip too hard in regret. Without warning, a sharp pain blossomed across your shoulder, your back arched high once more with your legs pushing away from his in an attempted escape. Papa had bitten your shoulder. Hard. Copia began sucking on the wound, your cheeks burning from the rollercoaster of emotions and touch as your mouth stood agape in confusion and lust. His hands swiftly wrapped around your waist, his grip unbreakable, as he lost control viciously thrusting up into you, obviously chasing his own high now.

You pivoted your hips just enough searching around his erratic fucking trying desperately to have him hit your g-spot. Your dearest Papa took note of this and adjusted his aim as well, he knew he had found it when you had gone silent and he felt your cunt clamping down on his cock as it became harder to separate the two of you, your contracting pussy sending him over the edge. 

One final thrust had the antipope bottoming out inside you, his cum flowing hotly against your cervix just when you were able to catch your breath from your orgasm. You felt yourself milking him, nothing in your head aside from the primal urge to take everything he was giving you. Your body was on fire, your throat dry and sore from screaming and panting. As Copia finished, he replaced his arms around your own against your waist and your bodies slumped backwards into the throne. He allowed himself to nuzzle your neck this time, your body was growing heavy as you began to fall asleep, the man could hardly keep his own eyes open.

“Have you-” he cleared his throat, “Have you learned your lesson, sister?”

Your eyes opened slowly, they felt glazed and were slowly wandering the room before you. You couldn’t even remember what you had done to initiate getting your brains fucked out, you should do it more often, you thought to yourself.

He sighed at your lack of response and held your closer, “I don’t think I have either.”


End file.
